disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
How To Be a Tomboyish Tomboy In Just 10 Days
'How To Be a Tomboyish Tomboy In Just 10 Days '''is the 40th episode of Season 24. Summary When Amaya fears that her girly side is taking over her tomboyish side, she tries to make herself more of a tomboy than a girly girl by playing more sports and doing boy stuff, but being a tomboy seems to make Amaya more than just herself. Plot The episode begins with Connor and Greg playing basketball while Amaya was texting in her iDisney phone. Just as Connor noticed that Amaya wasn't playing, he asked her if she wants to play but Amaya replies that she'll just watch as she continued texting. Greg and Connor both exchanged glances with each other as Greg said to Amaya that he thought she wanted to play, and then Connor asks her if her girly side is probably making her not play basketball. In fact, she hadn't been playing any sport in days and all she can do is text, talk about the new lipgloss coming out tomorrow at the mall, and even try on new dresses and jewelry. Amaya looked up from her phone and laughed it all off, saying that her girly side isn't really taking over her, and that's just how she is. She can be a bit girly, but more of a tomboy herself, so there is no way her girly side is taking over her tomboyish side. Then she thought about it while Greg and Connor exchanged glances with each other again, this time with worry. After saying goodbye to her friends who went to play soccer at the park, Amaya starts to wonder if Greg and Connor are right about her girly side taking over her tomboyish side. She then begins to worry, so to prove that she is more of a tomboy than a girly girl, Amaya will have to change her looks and even herself. But first, she'll need some help to do that. At the Octopod in Kwazii's bedroom, Kwazii asked Amaya about why she wanted to be a tomboy as Amaya answers that Connor and Greg said that her girly side is taking over her tomboyish side, and she needs Kwazii's help to make her more tomboyish. With a concerned frown, Kwazii says that he doesn't know and asks Amaya if she really wants to be more of a tomboy than a girly girl, and then tells if this might change herself more than just staying herself. As Kwazii said those things, Amaya thought for a moment, then she just laughed and says that she'll still be herself, no matter how tomboyish she will become. Kwazii hesitates but guesses so just as Amaya asked him to change her clothes into more of a tomboyish style than her usual girly look. Lifting his paws up towards his friend, Kwazii concentrated on his clothing change magic to change Amaya's dress, leggings, and shoes, and even her wing hairpin. Then, after transforming Amaya's clothes, all that's left on her was a red T-shirt with a pink wing print, red denim jeans, sporty red sneakers with pink shoelaces, and on her head was a red baseball cap. Amaya admired her new look in the mirror and thanked Kwazii for changing her clothes. Now all she needs to do is play some sports, and then prove to Connor and Greg that once and for all, that she is not a girly girl! The next morning, Connor and Greg were playing basketball again just when they saw Amaya and were surprised to see her wearing boyish-looking clothes. Just as Amaya came over, she asked her friends if she can play with them. Exchanging looks with each other again, Connor and Greg both shrugged and Connor passes the basketball to Amaya, who dribbles it, and then throws the basketball into the net! Amaya jumped up and picks up the ball that rolled to her feet, then dribbles it again before asking Connor and Greg to play another game. The boys shrugged again and they continued playing their basketball game, which was getting difficult for them because Amaya kept shooting the ball over their heads and sending it into the net a lot of times! After Amaya made another good shot, Connor and Greg were out of breath and decided to take a break. But Amaya just kept on playing before the sun started to set. She asked the boys if they want to keep on playing, but Connor and Greg were too tired as they got up to their feet and decided that they should go home. Amaya felt disappointed, but she nods in understanding as she waved goodbye to her friends and continued playing basketball before going home. After yesterday, Amaya (still in her tomboyish clothes), Connor, and Greg were walking into the mall for some shopping. Connor and Greg were thinking about buying some new sneakers and Master Fang and Kick McGee comics while Amaya was trying to think about what to buy when she comes across a jewelry shop and even a video game shop. Greg saw some earrings in the jewelry shop and suggests to Amaya that she should go in and buy those for herself, but Amaya just shook her head and says that she would rather go with them to buy some comics than some shiny jewelry as she runs to the shop, leaving Connor and Greg become looking at each other with concerned expressions. Amaya then comes back with a new set of comic books in her shopping bag. Later, at the comic store, Amaya was looking at some new comic books instead of comic books of her favorite heroine, Flossy Flash. Looking up from their comics, Connor and Greg were getting more worried about their friend being more of a tomboy than herself, so they've decided to go talk to her. After their trip to the mall, Greg and Connor caught up with Amaya, who was reading her third comic book, and tried to talk some sense into her. Looking up from her comic, Amaya asks her friends what's up. Connor and Greg explain to her that she’s been acting more like a tomboy than herself and suggested that maybe she should take a break from all this tomboy stuff, but Amaya just chuckled and says that there’s nothing wrong with being this much of a tomboy, and it seems to make her feel good, leaving the boys to their slight concern. The following day, Connor and Greg were at the skate park, just when Amaya arrives with a new skateboard under her arm that the boys saw. Amaya chuckles and compliments on Connor’s moves, but then shows him how it’s done as she hops on her skateboard and starts shredding the rinks and ramps, surprising her friends. Powers that Kwazii uses * Clothing Change * Levitation * Magical aura reading * Repairing Power Characters * Trivia * The episode's title is a pun on ''How To Be a Girly Girl in Just 10 Days from Candy Apple. ** Only while Nicolette "Nick" is trying to be a girly girl in the book, Amaya tries to be more of a tomboy in this episode. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Gallery To see the gallery of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 24 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Snowdrop Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes based on books Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes that need images Category:Candy Apple book series Category:Season 24 episodes based on books